Cheat Sheet Prologue
Skip to Prologue Cheat Sheet Part 2>> So the introduction parts and prologue are long. There is always a lot to set up when doing a fantasy story. I will be adding a skip feature after a first playthrough so seeing other routes is not as tedious. *Note: When working on the game, I may refer to the "Tea House" as a cafe for shorthand. There are multiple variables in play here to get the story you want. Follow the color-coded route: *'Cafe' - This refers to how well the restored tea house is doing. In order to start ANY of the character routes, this has to be over 5 points. Anything below that will put you on Osamu's Route. (I know they're not restoring a cafe but it's much shorter to type out than Tea House.) * Kichiro Points (KP) - Points toward Kichiro's Route * Jiro Points (JP) - Points toward Jiro's Route * Yuuto Points (YP) - Points toward Yuuto's Route * Katsuro Points (DP) - Points toward Katsuro's Route * Goro Points (GP) - Points toward Goro's Route General Tips: *Affection points can be gained during the common route, but they won't really matter until you are on a story route. *Preparing for the Grand Opening is when cafe points become a thing. If you do well, it gives a bit of a boost to subsequent events. *During regular guests, mix and match who you ask for help for best cafe points. *Goro and Kichiro are locked routes. For Kichiro, you need to have played through a route once with a good/romance ending. *Goro's route is locked until you play Kichiro's route with a good or romance ending. The first real choices come during the interviews. This can result in +/- 4 KP. Jiro's interview is shorter so only +/- 3 JP. Yuuto gets out of the interview by playing a fortune game. The cards are associated with traits that Yuuto either likes or dislikes: Potential +/- 4 YP. The questions and answer can result in +/- 4 DP. Goro's questioning is also short. Only +/- 3 'GP'. After the interviews comes restoration tasks, these only affect guy points. After assigning the job, whoever Rose decides to visit gets a +1 point. The second round of restoration tasks: And once again whoever Rose checks on gets +1 point. After the restoration, Rose selects a position to train each of the guys in. This time it will affect both guy points AND cafe points. Goro should not be in positions of power as Lucky will warn you. He is a good people person although he hates doing it. Waiter is the ideal position with Chef as a close second. Katsuro is perceived as a threat to most guests so public positions tend to be negative for the tea house. He is a kitchen wizard, so he is best in the chef position where he is out of sight. Busser is also fair. Yuuto is prone to panic at anything that demands dealing with lots of pressure or people. Busser is best because he likes things clean and he doesn't deal directly with customers. Jiro is already a public figure and that's where he wants to be. It's good for the tea house to have him as the face of the business. His tea brewing is also adequate. Oddly enough some folks like to see him humbled so it's okay to have him bus tables. Kichiro has worked in a tea house before and has a nose for plants. He is best tea brewer. He is also a public figure already so hosting would also suit him. This is the job they perform at the Grand Opening. There will be hints at how well the Cafe is doing based on the feedback of the guest characters. The cafe points can range from '-9 to 13'. 5 or below is bad, 10 or above is excellent. Anything in between is okay. There is a party that Rose attends. If you talk to one of the guys you get +1 point with them regardless of what happens. Later in the evening, you'll get a hint as to which guy has the highest points based on who walks in on Rose. The guy needs at least 5 points to trigger the event. (If there's a tie, it goes in order from oldest to youngest.) At this point it's possible to have the following total points with the guys: *Kichiro 13 *Jiro 12 *Yuuto 12 *Katsuro 13 *Goro 12 Continue with the Prologue Cheat Sheet Part 2>>